


The People vs Draco Malfoy

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Community: draco100, Community: mixandmatch100, Facials, Humor, Hurt, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poetry, Ratings: R, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes what he wants. Draco Malfoy gets what he wants. Why? Because he's Draco fucking Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy wants it all!





	1. Rule, Britannia!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts), [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts), [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin doesn't want to be seen with a Slytherin. That was before Malfoy cornered him...

“Keep away, Malfoy,” Justin Finch-Fletchley whispered nervously as the Slytherin entered his personal space. “I’m not pleased with your pushy behaviour.” A snowstorm was raging outside the castle, but the cold draft couldn’t cool down the heat burning in Justin’s gut.

“Fuck,” Malfoy said softly as he pushed Justin against the wall. “You sure you belong in Hufflepuff, Finch-Fletchley? You must be the most pompous prick in Hogwarts. Speaking of pricks... ”

Malfoy’s hand found Justin’s bits and started to stroke him through his trousers.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I’m searching for more stiff body parts, apart from your upper lip.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's not satisfied yet after his encounter with Finch-Fletchley. And looky looky who walks into the Slytherin Boys Dormitory...

Draco still had the taste of Finch-Fletchley’s spunk in his mouth as his hand flew over his raging hard-on. The Slytherin smiled when he thought about how hard the upper-classed prick had squealed as Draco had sucked him off.

“Close your curtains for fuck’s sake!”

“Why?” Draco said smugly, staring at Nott. “Masturbation’s perfectly normal for boys our age.”

“Yes, but most boys don’t share... _all of it_.”

“I do,” Draco whispered hoarsely, still stroking. “Join me.”

“Can’t the Hufflepuff satisfy your urges?”

“I wanna have my cake and eat it, too.”

“Just a quick wank then!”

“Strip, Nott. Slowly.”


	3. No Room For Requirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco considered a mediocre shag when he cornered Michael. How wrong he was...

“Malfoy, I’m going to miss my Herbology class,” Corner gasped as Draco took him in hand firmly and pushed him face-first against a large mirror. “Terry will search for me.”

“No excuses, Corner,” Draco said huskily. “There’s a snow blizzard going on and Boot won’t find us in here.  Now take off your trousers!”

 

~*~

 

“Fuck me!”

Draco slammed into Corner and slowly opened his eyes, seeing his reflection fucking someone else. Draco should have been flabbergasted, but instead it sped things up, spurting messily into Corner’s hole.

“Liked my tight arse, Malfoy?”

“It was better than perfect, Harry... er... Corner."


	4. If I Had A Photograph Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't help it. Anything turns him on. A mirror. A camera...

“I never wanna see you again!” Corner cried out, startling several first-years as he pushed through them to get away.

Draco shrugged, still drowsy from his orgasm.  Although Corner only scored an Acceptable on Draco’s list, barely worthy of missing Transfiguration class, it had been rude calling him by the wrong name. Draco couldn’t help it. That damn mirror.

“Malfoy! Need help. Neville outside. Blizzard!”

Creevey. Puberty had done him good. Still, he so much resembled his late brother, including the camera...

“Take a picture first.”

“But—okay. Say _cheese_.”

“Not my face, Creevey.” And Draco grabbed his growing bulge.


	5. Dein Gesicht Ist Mir Egal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creevey is a kinky bastard and Draco takes advantage of it...

“More photos!” Draco ordered as he furiously fisted his cock. “Going to come!”

“Give it to me,” Creevey whispered huskily, taking pictures of Draco’s rigid prick while touching himself through his trousers.

“Cheers!” Draco cried out, splattering  Creevey’s face and camera with thick ropes of come. “Your turn, Creevey.”

Creevey opened his mouth, but fell silent when another boy entered the classroom they were hiding in.

“Neville is still caught in that blizzard, Dennis!  And here you are, getting your leg over with that Slytherin whore!”

“What’s the rush, Macmillan? Take a seat.” And Draco pointed to his rising member.


	6. Get Off At Hogsmeade Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville Longbottom still needs help, but Draco and his latest prey have other priorities at the moment...

“Shouldn’t we help Neville first?” Macmillan said, spearing himself on Draco’s hard-on over and over again. The Slytherin rolled his eyes as he saw Creevey sneaking out of the classroom, a sticky come-spot soiling his trousers. Then Draco’s head snapped back to face Macmillan.

“Fuck Longbottom for being caught in that fucking blizzard!” Draco growled as he tried to concentrate on the delicious friction Macmillan’s inner walls were causing. “Instead, focus on the blizzard raging in your cock.”

“Fucking hell!”

“Shit, Macmillan. I’m going to... ”

_“Immobulus!”_

Draco felt every part of him stiffening. Even his orgasm froze at its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cruelty!
> 
> The rudeness!
> 
> The horror!
> 
> Cockblock par excellence!
> 
> Frozen in pleasure and pain!
> 
> Our blond Adonis trapped and humiliated!
> 
> Will Draco Malfoy find release?
> 
> Will he serve revenge at its coldest?
> 
> Tune in next chapter!
> 
> Same Slytherin-time!
> 
> Same Slytherin-channel!


	7. Once Upon A Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape interferes, Macmillan has a sore hole and Draco gets hurt unexpectedly...

Draco gasped loudly as the spell was lifted, coming deep in Macmillan’s hole. Draco felt Macmillan uncoupling himself from him as he saw the piercing eyes of Severus Snape.

“Out, Macmillan!” Snape hissed. “Fifty points from Hufflepuff. And take a bath, boy!”

“You dare... ” Draco began, but Snape silenced him with an icy glare.

“Do you realise how much trouble you’re causing me? The Carrows are growing suspicious about your _encounters_. And the Dark Lord... You’re being reckless, Draco.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco said serenely. “What are you holding in your hand?”

“Must be from one of your secret admirers.”

 

Draco took the role of parchment out of Snape’s hand and thanked him without meaning it.

“Could I have some privacy, _Headmaster_?” Draco sneered as Snape wasn’t planning on leaving. “And don’t ever disturb me again during sex.”

“Whore around all you like!” Snape snarled, his face white with anger. “But if you ever endanger our mission again, you’ll pay dearly,  you insolent brute.”

Draco locked the classroom as soon as Snape had stormed off, broke the sealing of the parchment and started to read:

**_Dragon,_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day._ **

**_I’ll always treasure what we had._ **

**_Love, Harry._ **

Draco started to cry.


	8. While My Solitude Gently Weeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter's letter brings back memories...

Days go by, my soul slowly consumed by guilt

Broken souvenirs of you inside me up to the hilt

When I was everything, your Goblet of Fire

Always chosen, always filled with your burning desire

You had to go, took too many quantum leaps

While my shattered heart gently weeps

 

Weeks go by, I can’t hold it any longer

Flesh and mind so weak, my libido’s stronger

When holes are stuffed and come is swallowed

You remain my treasure, what we had forever hallowed

I take myself in hand, my secret admirer for keeps

While my throbbing cock gently weeps


	9. Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise worries for his roommate...

“Draco, are you all right? You seem a bit upset.”

Draco glared at Blaise, hating himself for sobbing like a girl. “I’m fine, Blaise.”

“I was wondering where you were, since I couldn’t find you in the common room.”

“You’ve been stalking me?” Draco said sharply, his face close to Blaise’s.

“I just...”

“I’m going to search for Longbottom. I need—a favour from him.”

“Of course...”

“Do I hear _sarcasm_ , Zabini? Is there something you need to share with me?”

“There’s a blizzard.”

“I know, but Longbottom has something I want. Not a very difficult decision then, is it?”

 

 

“You loathe him, Draco.”

“I do,” Draco said softly. “But like I said, he’s useful.”

“It’s destroying you!”

“Mind your own business! What do _you_ know?”

“I worry for you, Draco.”

“Because you want me, don’t you, Blaise?” Draco whispered. “I could blow you, if you like...”

“I _do_ ,” Blaise whimpered. “But not like this.”

“I could _make_ you.”

“I know you can. Think of what we had...”

“That was a long time ago. It wasn’t a difficult decision to end it. Look at your mother’s husbands...”

“Draco, stop hurting me. I’m your friend.”

“We’re not friends. Never will be.”


	10. It's A Tragedy For Me To See The Dream Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't mean to, but the urge is too strong...

Draco knew that he’d hurt Blaise pretty bad. The blond loved him very much, but the urge was too hard to ignore and the hesitation Draco had felt, slowly faded from his mind. Zabini was right. The uncontrollable hunger was destroying him, and Draco did nothing to prevent it.

“Oi! Miserable shit! I should beat you up after what you did to Michael.” Boot. Draco grew tired of those meddling Ravenclaw cunts.

“Suck me, Boot!” Draco growled, pushing Boot against the wall.

“You dare...?”

“I said : _suck me_!”

And Boot dropped to his knees, warm, wet lips embracing Draco’s misery.


	11. To Deserve You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco needs to severe ties...

_“Draco, why did you want to meet here? We’re not supposed to leave Hogwarts at this hour.”_

**_I didn’t want you to see me like this._ **

_“Baby, what’s wrong? Please say something.”_

**_The light of the dawn can be cruel._ **

_“No! But why, Draco? I thought we were happy.”_

**_How I want, how I want to deserve you._ **

_“Is it someone else? Is it Zabini? Is it..._ him _?”_

**_And if I could be granted a wish._ **

_“You’re not alone. I could help you.”_

**_I’d shine in your eye like a jewel._ **

_“Don’t leave me...”_

**_How I want to deserve you._ **


	12. If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those frigging Ravenclaws are going to be the death of poor Draco...

“Attaboy, Boot,” Draco groaned, stroking Boot’s hair. “A bit closer to the tip, please. Aaaah, that’s perfect.”

_“Terry! How could you?!”_

Draco sighed. He was _that_ close spurting Boot’s mouth full...

“For fuck’s sake! Do you Ravenclaws seek pleasure in haunting me?” Draco kept staring at Goldstein’s hurt expression on his face and Draco’s lips curled into a sly smile. He and Boot must be lovers.

“Drop your pants, Goldstein,” Draco purred. “I can be good for the both of you.”

“Terry...”

“Fuck me, Anthony,” Draco whispered. “Please.”

And Goldstein dropped his pants.

Uncut. And hard.

Draco licked his lips.


	13. Share And Share Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco puts Boot and Goldstein to work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all! <3

Draco sighed in pleasure as his cock was tag-teamed by his temporarily lovers. They looked good on their knees, like they were born to grovel for their superiors.

“Come on, lads. Want me to come over your faces or not?”

Boot and Goldstein smiled bashfully before rapidly bringing Draco to the point of no return, their mouths too talented for their own good. His heart started to beat uncontrollably and something that Draco hadn’t felt for quite some time washed away his impending orgasm. The boys before him didn’t look like humans anymore. More like presents, dying to be unwrapped.


	14. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boot and Goldstein taste Draco, while the young Slytherin tastes freedom...

“Malfoy,” Boot said as he wiped some pre-come from his lips. “What big eyes you have, all bloodshot and pupils dilated.”

“The better to see you with,” Draco whispered, stroking Boot’s hair. “What guy doesn’t want his cock sucked by two handsome blokes on a lazy afternoon like this?”

“Right,” Boot said, his tongue travelling over Malfoy’s balls and hole.

“Malfoy?” Goldstein exclaimed after licking a stripe over Draco’s throbbing prick. “What big teeth you have, so sharp and... _unnatural_.”

“The better to eat you with.” Draco sighed in relief as his teeth sank into the shrieking boy, tasting freedom.


End file.
